Dreams
by MsNarwhal
Summary: What happens when the newest warbler dozes off during practice?


_So this is my VERY FIRST (published) smut. I love klaine/blurt so yea._

_Author : MsNarwhal_

_Rating: M_

_Summary: What happens when our newest Warbler dozes off during practice?_

_Not established relationship_

_Spoilers: None, I guess._

_POV: Kurt_

_I do not own glee, if I did, it wouldn't exactly be rated PG-14…_

* * *

><p>The light burns my eyes as I walk into the common room. I walked to my usual seat, and when I was interrupted by <em>him<em>.

Who was he exactly? Well I'll tell you, THE most amazing person in the world. His perfect hazel eyes and strong arms, oh and his _smile._ You couldn't imagine how hard it is to not jump his bones right then and there. His name? _Blaine_ the most wonderful name in the world, I can't tell how many times I imagined screaming that name with his…Oh God, if you are real, please don't let me have a boner.

"Kurt! Hey what's up?" he said oh-so-calmly.

"O-Oh. Hi Blaine," I said in probably THE most embarrassing possible way in the history of the world- ever.

"Kurt you okay? You seem tired; did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Yeah-I'm perfectly fine," I said, jumping up and beaming to try and convince him.

That wasn't exactly the truth, last night I had some very explicit dream about a certain warbler *cough* Blaine *cough*. He was doing such wonderful things with his mouth, and he was sucking on my…Ugh not again. I will away my half-erection with thoughts of one Rachel Berry's incredibly childish/old ladyish wardrobe.

He raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. I heard the click of the gavel and sat attention.

Wes and David were rambling something about a performance at a nursing home or something. I wasn't really paying attention. I was too damn tired. I decided I would rest, just for a little bit.

'I'll just close my eyes for a minute,' I thought.

My eyes started to close and I thought of Blaine. His beautiful eyes and his lips, oh his _lips _they look so delicious. I wonder what they would look like, bruised by my frenzy of kisses. Or maybe engulfing my-(not-so-little) friend. My imagination goes lower, to his well defined chest and strong arms. I think about his calloused hands and how they would feel touching me everywhere, teasing me. Traveling lower and lower over my erection, slowly stroking it.

Before I could stop myself, I let out a low moan that I'm pretty sure no one could hear. I ignored it and continued to think of Blaine, and how he is _mine_ and no one can have him.

Before I knew it, I was asleep. My dream was so wonderful.

_The room was full covered in rose petals and candles were lit all around the bed in the middle of the room._

"_B-Blaine what is this?" I whispered in awe._

"_Just something to show you how much I love you," he said kissing my neck._

_He started to suck the sensitive skin of my neck and I moaned at his actions._

"_Oh, Blaine," I moaned as he licked and sucked at my pulse point. He led me to the bed and pulled my shirt off. He pushed me down and left a trail of hickeys until he reached the hem of my pants. He pulled down the zipper with his teeth and I shook the pesky barrier off of my legs. He kissed my inner thighs and pulled down my last barrier._

"_So beautiful…" I heard him mumble. He kissed the tip of my aching hard-on and slowly licked it from base to tip. He licked the dribbling pre-come and I couldn't help but moan. Soon his entire mouth covered my throbbing dick. His head bobbed up and down and he was humming in ways that made me see white._

"_Oh Blaine~ don't stop. Please don't stop," I moaned. He started to massage my balls and I could feel myself coming. Before I could, Blaine removed his magical mouth, and I came all over his face._

_I was panting watching Blaine lick the cum off of his lips and wiping the rest on the sheets. The way he licked his lips and moaned while doing so, was so sexy, I could feel myself getting hard so fast, it couldn't be possible._

"_Too many cl-clothes," I managed to pant. I tugged off his shirt with shaky hands and pulled off his pants and boxers._

_I pushed him down and attacked his lips with a frenzy of kisses. Each moment, each kiss, every second it got more and more passionate. Then, he took out a bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his fingers._

"_You ready?" he mumbled._

"_Y-yes," I tried to say, but ended up as a strangled cry._

_He pushed in his first digit into my quivering hole._

_I clenched the sheets as he started to move his finger slowly and out of me._

"_Mo-more!" I screamed._

_He added another finger and started scissoring his fingers._

"_Oh Blaine! I need you in me now!" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

_He kissed me one more time with passion and soon passion turned to vigor, then to hunger, and soon he was fumbling with a condom and a small bottle of lube. He pulled on the condom and squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his member._

"_You ready?" he mumbled._

"_Yes. Yes. Absolutely yes," I practically screamed._

_And then-_

I woke up. DAMNIT WHY? I slowly opened my eyes to see Blaine sitting in front of me blushing furiously.

"B-Blaine what are you doing here?" I mumbled.

"U-Uh Kurt you're uh-," he said nervously.

"Just look down damn it!" yelled an annoyed David.

"Huh?" I looked down to see I had a boner. I flushed over seven types of red and slowly looked around the room. Some of the guys had tape recorders in their hands and most guys were blushing furiously and hiding the obvious erection in their pants. I pushed Blaine aside and ran. I ran all the way to my dorm, not even caring to lock the door.

'Oh no! What if I said something in my sleep! What if Blaine heard me! What if-'I couldn't finish my thought as Blaine came marching through the door.

"Kurt, we need to talk…" he mumbled.

'Oh no. He heard me and now he doesn't want to be friends. WHY WHY WHY?' I screamed in my head.

"Kurt, I heard you when you were sleeping, and I wanted to tell you-"he said.

'Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. WHY?' I thought.

"-I feel the same way," Blaine continued. I sat there, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"Y-you do? For real? Really?" I stuttered pathetically.

"Yes, Kurt I do, and I could help you with your problem if you want," Blaine said pointing to my crotch.

"Please?" I said using my best puppy-face. He chuckled and locked the door.

He walked over to me in probably the hottest way possible. He pulled off my shirt and stared at my pale chest. He licked his lips and licked and sucked his way down my chest. Everywhere he touched me felt like fire. When he _finally _reached my pants he made quick work of it and my boxers. He kissed my inner thighs slowly making his way to my member. He kissed the tip and made a line from the base to the tip. He slowly had all of me inside his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down. The things he was doing to me must've been illegal because of the pleasure.

He hummed around my erection in ways that made me see white. I gripped his gelled hair and shuddered when he grazed his teeth over my sensitive skin.

"BLAINE, BLAINE, BLAINE!" I screamed as I felt myself going over the edge. Before I could come, Blaine retracted his talented mouth. I stared into his eyes, his pupils dilated and hazy. I saw love, lust and adoration. I couldn't handle it anymore.

"B-Blaine, I need to in me _now_," I demanded.

"Believe me when I say, you'll need to be prepped first," he whispered in my ear oh-so-sexily.

"Lube?" he asked while lazily stroking my cock.

"I-in the desk," I moaned. He got off me and I whimpered at the loss of contact. Blaine stripped off all of his clothes and squeezed some lube onto his fingers.

"Ready hon?" he asked. I nodded, not trusting my voice and he _slowly_ pushed in one finger.

"More, more!" I pleaded. He added another finger and started scissoring. I was writhing and moaning underneath him slowly unwinding because of his talented fingers.

"Blaine! I need more! More!" I knew I probably sounded like some kind of wanton slut, but I didn't care. He added another finger and let me tell you, I saw stars soon I was just a writhing moaning pile of Kurt-Goo.

"I need you inside me now!" I yelled. Blaine stared into my eyes and glasz met brown. He retracted his fingers and put on the condom and covered his member with a generous amount of lube.

"Ready?" he asked one last time. I nodded ferverently and he slowly pushed in.

I felt like I was being ripped apart by his cock. Tears started streaming down my porcelain face. He kissed the tears away and slowly started moving, giving me time to adjust. Soon the pain was replaced by pure pleasure and soon I was begging him to go faster and the room was filled with loud moans and grunts.

Blaine whispered hot words into my ear as he trailed one hand over to my leaking erection and the other on my hip. He had his face pushed against my neck, nuzzling and licking my pulse point. I felt the hot coil quickly unwinding at all of the contact Blaine was giving me. The combined friction of his calloused hands on my member and his cock deep inside of me was too much, and the coil finally snapped.

"BLAINE!" I screamed for the world to hear. I shuddered as I came all over out chests. Soon Blaine went over the edge as well and pulled out of me.

It was completely silent, hold for our panting.

"I love you so much Blaine," I said coming down from my high.

"I love you too, hon," he said and pulled me close. I curled close to him and pulled the sheets over us, and for once, I won't have to dream of moments like these.

* * *

><p>Did you love it? Hate it? This <em>is <em>going to have a sequel. The sequel is going to have_ Blaine's _side of the story. When Kurt was napping, what do YOU think happened? I already started writing it, so don't worry my fair readers. Please be gentle, criticism is encouraged, but flames are discouraged.

(=` A`)/\(`A `=) friendship d-b


End file.
